Back Off!
by Urdyonlione
Summary: omo ! Naru meets Mai's boyfriend, how will our narcissistic boss react? He finally realized his feelings, why did an obstacle show up NOW? so, "BACK OFF!" he says.. NARUxMAI
1. Chapter 1

**Anime— Ghost Hunt**

**Title— Back Off! Ch. 1**

**Author—Crepusucle**

It's a normal day at SPR.

Mai creeps secretly to the door not wanting a sound to escape. She's been late for the entire week, and this time even Lin won't back her up when she'll receive Naru's wrath.

"Naru? I brought your tea." Mai muttered as she enter Naru's cave as the team calls it.

As Mai pass the door, a strange impulse runs down her spine and she shivers because of it. It was the first time she saw that room so empty. Naru never allows anyone except Lin to enter his office when he wasn't around. It was like seeing it at a different light.

"_Huh? How come Naru's not here? Well, Lin told me he never went out from this office this morn—" _Mai was cut off from her thought when she felt a light breath at her nape.

"Boo."

"Kyaaa-!" Mai literally jumped when she heard that ever familiar voice. "N-n-n-aru!"

"You've been to countless cases wherein you encounter different kinds of malevolent spirits and you still react like that to a 'boo' with a face like that?" Naru stated with a smirk. "You of all people should know that ghost never say 'boo'". Then he walked towards his seat not removing his smirk and his gaze on Mai.

Mai flustered. Of course she knew that, but it was a natural reaction. Normally, that conversation would eventually lead to a loud bickering but she wasn't in the mood and it wasn't a brilliant idea to go against Naru that time because of being late for the entire week, she owes him.

"Hmpf. A 'thank you' would have been a lot better Naru." Mai stated with a bittersweet tone as she left the room with a loud 'bang' on the door.

"You never fail to amuse me, my Mai."

"You don't own her yet Naru." Lin said as he enters the room and handed over a file to Naru.

"Yet." Naru sarcastically replied as he skimmed the file like it was the most natural thing in the world.

[***]

"_These people! How do they expect me work if their noise is to damn loud!" _Naru thought. He couldn't take the clamor anymore.

'_Bang' _and the door opened and rattled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this place is not a café!"

Then there was silence. It was as if time stopped. Ayako and Masako cowered over the blushing Mai near the window with Bou-san trying to look into it to. John was trying to calm everyone down. Lastly, Lin who was amazingly with them at that time having a smug look in his face as he faced Naru.

"Hey Mai! What was that?" A voice from outside the window was heard.

"_It's a male's voice? So that's why Lin is looking at me with that expression? You've got to be kidding m—"_

"Answer your _boyfriend_ will you~"

Naru's expression changed. It turned grim and evil-like. But it was normal enough for them because they often really get the look when they were noisy, and true enough, at that time they were. But this time, it was worth the fuss.

"Who is that?" Naru asked.

"That Naru, is Mai's _boyfriend_." Lin whispered to Naru as he walked passed him and went to his own office. Naru froze, though it wasn't obvious enough for them to notice because of his emotionless façade.

"Will you guys please stop saying _that_ word with a weird tone? It kinda creeps me out." Mai blushed. "That goes for you too Ren-kun." Mai shouted from the window.

"Huh? Okay, as long as it makes you happy." Ren answered.

"Aww~" Everyone except Naru reacted in chorus.

"Is this the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet?" Naru finally said, though sarcastically.

But he was ignored and nobody even though of it as a joke. The great Naru was ignored because everyone was having a fuss about Mai's boyfriend. Then Lin entered the room again and joined the rest.

"Why don't you let him in Mai, introduce him to us, after all we're like you family." Lin said as enthusiastically and he could sound and Naru gave him a death glare.

"Who told you that you could just anyone in? Is he a clien—?"

"That's a great idea!" Ayako added.

"Come on old hag. Don't even think about seducing this _young_ man. He's as handsome as Naru; he won't even look twice at yo—" Bou-san was cut off by a bag on his face.

'thud'

"Sorry, my bag slipped."

"Oh. Its ok, I understand that. You're too old that the bag—"

'thud' "It slipped again." Ayako said with a smirk.

"As handsome as me?" Naru pondered out loud. That comment definitely took everyone's attention.

"Yes Naru, he's as handsome as _you_." Ayako sweetly replied.

"Really? Let him in then, and let's find out." Naru said as if accepting a challenge he made himself.

"Uh, but that wouldn't be necessary Naru."Mai said.

"_It's just because your pride was hurt when you found out that there was someone as handsome as you." _But she wisely kept THAT comment to herself.

"What's not necessary Mai? You shouldn't be ashamed of me you know. I know these people are family to you, you talk about them quite a lot." And there entered a young man the same age as Naru, a year older then Mai.

#end of chapter 1

[ a/n: thanks for reading minna-san ! please review ! this is my first fanfic, please take care of me from no on .. *bows* .. ^^ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thousand Thanks for my Best friend `Chii for her support~ LOL~ ^^ **

**Sorry For The Late Update Minna~! Its Summer Break.. hehe ^^**

**Btw, I changed my Pen name.. ^^**

**~Enjoy Reading .. OwO **

**Anime— Ghost Hunt**

**Title— Back Off! Ch. 2**

**Author—Urdyonlione**

"What's not necessary Mai? You shouldn't be ashamed of me you know. I know these people are family to you, you talk about them quite a lot." And there entered a young man the same age as Naru, a year older then Mai.

"Ooh. Back then, when I said he was as handsome as Naru it was a wild guess. I never thought a bishounen would actually fall for Mai y'know." Bou-san said while thoroughly examining Ren.

"Yeah. And another thing is…" Ayako said while turning to Naru. "He's actually a _very_ worthy rival to this person over here."

"Rival?" Ren spoke clearly non-chalanty. It did not sound like a boast to anyone's ears, well, except Naru's. To his ears, it was: _"Rival? Not even close."_

Naru, with all his self-respect and restraint tried his best not to prod over it but there was one topic that could possibly wreck his wall of self-control.

"Well, if it's about looks, Shibuya-san _is_ handsome. I wouldn't argue with that, it's not that I care. Besides, I have _Mai._ What or who could possible rival me in that aspect?" Ren stated with a bright smile.

Seriously, it was a completely _honest_ and _innocent_ remark.

Masako took over, very delighted.

"That's great Mai! You _finally_ have a boyfriend and an equal to Naru at that!" Masako said with a hearty smile. She glanced at Mai then at Ren and finally at Naru. But she ended up sinking because of Naru's death glare.

Then there was _silence_. Masako pulled her sleeve and slowly backed down. Mai was smiling but she can't help but feel that a tremendous pressure is put onto her. Ayako and Bou-san were snickering in the corner and Lin and John is currently out of the picture. Meanwhile, Ren, not knowing the _circumstance_ which involves him and Mai, keeps the unwavering 'smile'.

He. Was. Really. Oblivious. Regarding. This.

"His features certainly are plausible." Madoka said as she entered SPR.

Everyone turned to the door.

"Luella will surely be annoyed if she hears this Naru!" Madoka continued and amazingly everybody was just staring at her, no one even tried to stop her from talking, not Naru or even Lin. Maybe it was a good thing because it was a _very_ touchy situation going on before she entered.

"Hmm. Let's see… Cool red hair, placid brown eyes so I guess that is not your natural hair color, nice style I may say. You dress more like a teen ager than our Naru." Madoka said staring at Ren from head to toe. Ren who was practically used to women swooning at him as much as Naru gets, had no reaction at all, he was used to it as well.

"He's just an average _punk_." Naru stated. Everyone was shocked by the comment that it took a few moments before someone to react. And the first one is Mai.

"H-hey! You, in no ways have no right to say tha—"

"It's ok Mai." Ren said calmly as he faced Mai. "I get that a lot."

"B-but!" Mai was about to complain when she was cut off by Ren.

"I am a punk as you call it. But you have a mistake, because I am not an average one." Ren said with a smirk on his face.

"And how is that?" Naru replied. Meanwhile, everyone is clearly anticipating the exchange of words while Mai was clearly displeased. They looked at Naru when he was speaking and then at Ren when it was his turn then back again.

And at the moment when Ren was about to reply, the door suddenly opened.

"Because he's the type of person you wouldn't want to lock horns with even if the argument doesn't concern a fight."

Everyone turned to the person who just entered and stared blankly giving the atmosphere that says 'who are you anyway?'

"Oh. My apologies, I should have introduced myself first. My name is Takeo Masamune. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a businessman like smile.

"Wow, he reminds me so much of Yasuhara." Bou-san said.

"Uhm, excuse me but who are you anyway?" Naru asked.

"I had just introduced myself." He replied with a wide grin.

"_He really is Yasu's twin."_ Bou-san said in a low tone but enough to be heard by everyone.

That earned him a glare, a couple of giggles, and a pat in the back.

"That aside," Takeo said as he turned his attention to Ren, or rather; "Reo, we have a situation at Kagura High, they invaded our territory."

"Wait, what?" Naru and Mai said in unison. Amazed with the chemistry, the others just stared at them. Meanwhile, the two stared at each other until they snapped back to reality and turned to… Ren.

"What do you mean 'Reo'?"

"What do you mean 'invaded your territory?'"

Once again, they're voices reunited to ask two different questions but pointing to the same person.

"Quit copying or talk with me!" Mai said as she turned to Naru.

"I should be the one saying that." Naru retorted.

"Uhm, excuse me, a person being accused here… or rather, a person with explaining to do." Ren said as he waves his hand between Mai and Naru's faces.

Mai then turns away from Naru with a 'hmpf' and Naru smirks and turns his attention to Ren.

"So, what were you saying?" Everyone then listens attentively and intently.

"Okay, I'll answer Naru-cha-"

"I did not allow you to call me that." Naru cut him off annoyed. Understanding this, he continues…

"Shibuya-san's question as that part is already known by Mai." He glances at Mai and she returns a nod but still anxious about her own question.

Ren returns his attention to Naru and resumes speaking.

"Well, for starters, I'm our school's gang leader." And that received a loud 'Eeh?' from the girls.

"What era do you live in? Fighting? Child's play." Naru asked sarcastically with a smirk plastered in his face.

"Naru! Stop that! For your information, he's also the school idol and he's in the top of our class! He's admired even outside our school and he's more famous than you and has a better personality too!" Mai huffed and puffed at Naru. While the other's snickered at the background even Ren and Takeo earning a death glare from Naru.

"_He obviously likes her."_ Takeo whispered to the monk.

"_You got that right."_ Bou-san responds.

Then, there's the awkward silence once again.

"That's my girl~! I'm so touched!" Ren runs to Mai and hugs her.

And the dark swirling clouds of death and darkness is looming over Naru. Everybody felt that dark aura and gulped. But it seems like Ren's happy mode is an effective shield.

"Okay, that's one down. How about you're pseudonym, 'Reo'?" Naru asked with an inevitable glare, but it seems like the target is immune to it. Upon hearing the question, Mai pushed Ren back and looked up to him with a serious face.

He sighed then turned to Takeo for back up but his comrade just shrugged it off.

"Hey! You're the reason for this mess any way…" Ren said with a pout which made Mai blush.

"_No. Focus Mai!"_ She thought.

"Okay, okay. Uhm, for starters, 'Reo' is my real name _and_ my nickname. Since it has come to this and Mai _is_ my _girlfriend_, I think she has the right to know, and for you people, since you're like his family anyway, I guess a few more people knowing this won't hurt." Reo said.

_Girlfriend_. Naru evidently twitched at that part.

"Let me further explain what he said," Takeo but in. "In the _Gokudo_ world, he is known as the "Sleeping Lion" therefore earning the nickname 'Leo' or 'Reo' in Japanese tongue."

"By 'Gokudo' you mean…" Ayako started.

"Yes, I'm a yakuza's son, and not only that, I'm an heir."

Everybody took a step back, except Naru and Lin of course. Then Reo sighed and looked at Mai.

"Oh. My. God." Mai managed to breathe out.

***[a/n: Minna~! So sorry for the VERY LATE update.. hehe I promise to speed up.. I was really lazy, come on~ its summer break.. hehehe …^^ and another reason, I did not know how to add a new chap. ]**

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW.. Let Me Know What You Think.. ^^***


End file.
